Dongles, such as BLUETOOTH® dongles, USB (Universal Serial Bus) dongles, and television dongles, with different functions, are common today. The dongles may need to be connected to a host for the execution of the functions. The host may need to install a connection manager (hereinafter “CM”) for the dongles. Currently, the CM is saved in the dongle as a package and cannot be upgraded. When there is a new version of the CM, the host cannot install the newest version for the dongle and may have to upgrade the CM from the Internet. Additionally, in this situation, when the dongle connects with another host, the other host also cannot get the newer version from the dongle and may has also have to upgrade the CM from Internet.